The 666 House
Note! This is a 100% true story (except for the names of people, including mine) until Chapter 2, where it's my imagination! And after chapter 2 it's kinda gorey.... read at your own risk! The 666 House It was starting to get dark. Streaks of orange and purple still covered the sky, but in a couple minutes, they would disperse. I stared out of the grimy old Cadillac into the green fields of northern Washington. In the distance, I could see the hills of Canada. I wondered how much longer I would be in the car, driving through these featureless cornfields. Why had I agreed to this? Going to a haunted house with my cousins, and bringing along a clueless eight year old? All five of us were crammed in the car, and though I wasn’t the youngest, I was surely the smallest. To the left, my little cousin, Christian, calmly stared out the window. Christian kind of reminded me of a pure white marshmallow that someone had gone up to and sprinkled ginger all over his face. He weighed a lot more than me, and we were about the same height, despite our five year age difference. To my right, my nineteen year old cousin Stevie sat awkwardly, his large, muscular body forced me to sit on the edge of my seat, in hopes of not being squished. He was nervously tapping his foot on the floor, which irritated me slightly. I didn’t blame him for being scared, after the rumors our oldest cousin, Jake had told us. Jake was the one driving. He was a football player, as was Stevie and Jake’s sixteen year-old brother, Luke. Luke was the spitting image of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. They talked, acted, and looked almost exactly the same. They were all talking about who would go to touch the infamous 666 house. Of course, little Christian wasn’t. Even though haunted houses aren’t real, he would have nightmares for the next couple weeks. And the problem was that I wanted to go, but Christian was like my little shadow. He followed me everywhere. Luke, Jake, and Stevie knew this too. And I had a feeling Luke had a plan. “Legend says that there’s this old dude who lives there, waiting for people to come to the front step, so he can kll them.” Luke said, a shadow striking across his face. Christian’s face turned pearl white, save the countless orange freckles on his cheeks. “So Chris,” Luke continued, “They say inside, there’s a dead man hanging on the ceiling, and his blood all over the walls…” Stevie grinned, and said, “Chris, are you ''sure ''that you want to come with us. Jake will be waiting for us in the car, and you can stay with him.” Christian vigorously nodded, and Luke and Stevie exchanged smiles. “Okay, guys, we’re almost there.” Jake said. I looked ahead, but all I could was the seemingly endless road curving through the crops. And then I noticed the dim lights to the right. There was a gigantic mansion about 6oo feet away. Six, large, broken windows, six broken down cars parked in front, and six white pillars. A dark, overgrown forest loomed behind it, and part of the house had bushes climbing on the wall. We were at the 666 house. The only thing that ruined its eerie appearance was the assortment of Christmas lights strung across the roof. And it was summer time… We drove a little past it, and turned the street so we were a little farther to the left of the house. Then Jake stopped the car. “Stevie, Josh, you guys ready?” Luke said. We nodded and hopped out of the car. Jake turned off his lights and then sat inside patiently. We made our way to the house, staying close to the edge of the forest. As we walked along the tall grass, the dark bushes and plants seemed like they were trying to consume me. It was almost completely dark now… Every once in a while, Luke and Stevie would freeze as if they had heard something. I would crouch down with them, and after a minute or so, we’d keep walking. Soon we came to a clearing. A small shack connected to the house had a faint light coming from it. There was no sound, but we knew someone was in there. “Okay,” Luke whispered nervously, “We have to run across without being seen. Now, someone go first.” Both Stevie and look turned to me, and I groaned. “Fine,” I said, “I’ll go.” I poked my head out from the bush, and looked in the shed. A shadow flickered across the window, and a metal tinkering filled my ears. I impulsively sprinted across without giving a second thought about the dude possibly seeing me. I hid under a large truck and watched as Luke and Stevie followed my lead. Then we continued, getting closer to the house. The dude who lived here had a graveyard of cars. All of the fender benders we beaten down, rusty, and most likely unusable. We quickly moved through the cars; a school bus, a Toyota, a pickup truck. Soon we were standing next to and old hippie van, and in front of us lay the porch. It was on raised cement, and a pillar stuck out from the side. The beaten down front door stood ahead. Of course, they made me go first, and I would have to use my arms to get up there. A put my shoe in a pile of bushes and got ready to jump. Luke nodded, and then I put both feet in the bush, exposing my bare legs. A sudden burst of pain ran through my skin like acid. I yelped and hopped backwards, clutching my knees and legs. Luke and Stevie panicked. Luke hopped over the plants and onto the cement, banging his fist on the front door. Stevie tapped the pillar, and I followed, just s o I could say I’d touched it. They ran away, weaving through the cars, and I followed. In the far distance, Jake honked his car horn. He had moved from the side of the house to the front, and it was a 300 foot distance. I started a jog so I could get there in time. An intense bang rang behind me, and I started to get scared. I ran faster, and my legs were like burning up. I felt something grab my foot and pull me down. I realized that there was a ditch I had fallen in, and I had to keep going. I was so close! I climbed out of the drop, ignoring the pain in my hands and legs. I then ran into the street, hopped in the car, and sighed in exhaustion. “Well, that was fun!” Luke said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and we drove off. Category:Dagostino Category:Stories Category:Horror